The invention is primarily intended to be utilized for a magazine for a tank, for which there is often a desire that the magazine in question can be arranged with a common feed-out position. More specifically, the invention relates to magazines of the type which are suspended on the outside of a tank. In such applications it is desirable to prevent fires from spreading inside the magazine, also, there is usually a requirement that the magazine can be loaded with ammunition of different kinds, without having any negative effect on the speed at which rounds can be fed out and, accordingly, the rate of fire of the firearm of the tank.